Giving In
by DoctorFangirlOfIllea
Summary: Tris is a famous YouTuber that is asked to be the Godmother of Lily, her best friend's daughter. Four, a well known doctor, is the Godfather. Tris doesn't want to get into any relationships. Keeping her promise isn't so easy, adding up with having to spend more and more time with the mysterious, yet intriguing Four, everything is getting harder by the second.
1. Chapter 1

"Do I have pears at home?" I mumbled at myself as I looked at the fruits in the supermarket, "How about cherries?" Okay, this is getting harder by the moment. I thought that buying things in Germany was hard, here it's even harder. But as Christina said "You spent one month in Germany for this 'Visit to a bunch of countries' thing for your channel, you can't complain too much."

I'm brought out of my daze as my phone rings, "Hey Will! How are you? And Christ-"

"Shut up and listen. Chris' going in to labor come to the hospital right now, do you hear me? She's on and on about how much pain shes going through and how she needs you, so come before I drag you here by your hair."

"I'm at the supermarket, I didn't bring my car, so if I run, I can get there in about 5 minutes. Okay? Hang tight, do not, I repeat do not, yell at her. Be nice and understanding."

"Okay. Tris you are our best friend, but for my sake, run!" As he hangs up, I've already abandoned my shopping cart and have started running to the exit, receiving a few weird looks on the way. I automatically start cursing mentally when I remember that I came with my new black pumps that I used to film my new video outside, taking them off, I feel much better. After I start running faster, I can feel my heavy make up also because of the video start running down because of my constant sweat attacks that effect my whole body including my face.

I really don't care about how I must look. I'm just worried about my best friend who is currently going into to labor. Christina is strong, but even the strongest women experience a lot of pain when birthing, and she wants everything to be the most natural way possible, without medications and with her midwife. I just hope that the baby is healthy and that she is well too.

I enter the hospital running to the front desk where more people look at me weirdly, "Good morning, I need to know where Christina Klier is? She's having a baby and I need to be with her, I'm one of her birthing partners or something like that."

"Okay," she responds a little uncertainly, probably because of how I look "Christina and William Klier are on the third floor, room 67."

"Thank you!" I yell already running to the elevators, they're still on the seventh floor so I take the stairs, running faster than a race horse. Getting there with difficulty, because dodging people, holding heels, running and worrying about Christina at the same time is very hard.

"Tris!" Christina yells when I enter the room. After quickly hugging Will, I kiss her belly and her cheek asking her how she's doing, getting a contraction she just evilly glares at me.

"I'm serious Chris, how are you?"

"I'm as okay as one can get when giving birth." She answers smiling.

"What did the doctor say?"

"That in about twenty minutes I can start pushing."

"That's great!"

"As much as I want to see my baby girl, I'm scared about it. What if I'm not ready to be a mom? I don't want to give her up for adoption or anything like that, but I'm frightened that I won't be good enough for her." She looks like she's gonna cry and Will's worried, about to say something when I cut him off, "Christina, look at me. You will be a great mom, stop with that and pull your self together. You and Will are going to be, I'm sorry, already are, one of the best parents that I know, okay? So I don't wanna hear that talk anymore, my niece will be raised by the best. Do you think that I would be friends with horrible people? Of course not!" She just laughed and hugged me.

"Here," I said opening my purse and getting some mini chocolate bars "eat these, I know you're hungry. I mean, when aren't you hungry?"

"Shut up!" She laughed. Will mouthed me 'thank you' while smiling and pampering Chris.

Sometime later she starts complaining of pain and Will calls the doctor while I soothe her, "It's alright Chris, when she's out, it'll all be worth it. I promise."

"I don't think I can do it!"

"Yes you can, my Christina can push a tiny cute creature that will fill her life with joy. Yes you can and you will."

* * *

><p>A few hours later after many cries and screams, a little beautiful girl is bright to the world. She's breathtaking with Will's light skin and a dark blonde hair mixture of her parents.<p>

"Tris, can you please go to the waiting room to announce that everything went well? Also talk to them until visiting hours start. Thank you so much." Christina had never been so happy.

"It was my pleasure, but don't think you'll get rid of me." Will smiled and Christina smirked with tears in her eyes, "And Willstina? Lily means pure and beautiful, take that name in consideration. Congratulations, your daughter is absolutely gorgeous, breathtaking. Bye!"

Entering the elevator and looking in the mirror is worse than I thought, my hair that was in a neat sideways fishtail braid, is now a tangled mess. My previously heavy make up, is now because of sweat and tears, a downfall of blackness around the area of my eyes, that are red. And my black blouse and jeans are devastating with even a bit of blood around the crumpled corners. And looking at my feet I want to cry, my newly pedicured feet are red and bare. It feels like and looks like I died.

I want to run back, I want to go home and change clothes, redo my makeup. I can't see Will and Christina's families, and my friends like this! But then, the elevator opens, I become rational again and going back unfortunately is not an option.

The waiting room is a closed space with nice sofas and reclinable chairs that easily fit 40 people, when I enter, an overwhelming feeling takes over me, I feel like every single person in the room is looking at me. _Compose yourself Tris, you are a Youtuber that does daily videos and you will not be frightened by some people._

"Hello!" I start smiling "I'm Tris, Christina's best friend, and you might know me from parties or family reunions. That's because me and Christina have been friends since the age of five, and we would drag each other on events whether it's was fun or not." Some people smile, yay! "I just came back of a one month trip from Germany yesterday, and the only people I saw were Christina and Will. So if there was a birthday party, I'm sorry you got a horrible present. And as much as I want to hug you all, I need to stop rambling and give you some news."

"A gorgeous beautiful baby girl has been born," Stephanie, Chris' mom smiles and tears start jolting out, while her sister, Rose is beaming with utter happiness."Chris had natural birth, and is well. Visiting hours begin at 3 o'clock, so I'll be here with you until then. Any questions?"

"Why do you look like a truck ran over you?" Said Zeke with Elena his 3 year old daughter sleeping in his arms. Shauna just gave him a dirty look and hit him in the arm.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny Zeke. Okay, I'll try to shorten it. I was at the supermarket that near here, when will called me. I went walking and it would be faster to come here and not go home to get my car, so that's what I did, but running in avenues in heels isn't easy, so I took them off. I had really heavy make up, that starting running down my face, and Chicago is really the 'Windy City', but it seems that my hair didn't take that too well."

"Why are your feet wet?" Here comes Uriah with the dumb questions.

"Oh my gosh Uri!" Marlene exclaimed madly, "She's ran to the hospital barefoot, and you want to know why her feet is red? You're unbelievable sometimes, and not in the good way."

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Okay, so before I greet the people I know. Why are you all separated? It's weird and awkward. So let's introduce everyone. Those people on the right side are the Klier family, Will's side. Those on the left are the Springer family, Christina's side. The middle is divided, those over there are my friends, with my beautiful niece that is sleeping and with them is a doctor that I don't know." I notice a guy in scrubs, who smirks when I say I don't know him "Those are my parents. The couple that's responsible for making people know my real name by calling me Beatrice. But, hi mom! Hi dad!"

"Hi Beatrice!" They say it together laughing with everyone.

"That's my brother, Caleb, the most nerdy person you'll ever meet!" He smiles slightly. "Also with them (my parents) are a few of my friends are a few of Will and Chris' friends from work. And that's about it!"

I throw myself in my mom's arms, "I missed you so much!"

"Me too honey, me and your dad were devastated without you." She said smirking.

"Mom, are you taking your anti-sarcasm pill?"

"Very funny Beatrice."

After hugging my dad, I tackle Caleb, I genuinely missed him. He may be my idiot, nerd brother, but I still love him. "Hey nimrod!" He just loves giving me nicknames. "Hello dumbhead!"

"How was your trip?"

"Great!" I try to give quicker answers, I really need to see my friends.

"Go."

"Excuse me?"

"You miss them like hell, go."

"Thank you!" I pecked his cheeks and make my way to my friends who were deep in conversation.

"Auntie Tris!" Ellena woke up! Jumping into my arms she hugged me, I had gotten on my knees for her to hug me easier. Kissing both of my cheeks she still was hugging me.

"Ellie! I missed you so much! Let me see you!" I got out of the hug and twirled her around, "You look even more like a princess, and you're going so fast! El, is mommy giving you baking power for you to grow?" Now all eyes are one me, including the doctor's, but I just ignore it and keep talking to her.

"No! But mommy says that if I eat veggies I can grow quicker!"

"Then we should eat a lot of veggies right?" I had lost her attention, now she was concentrated on taking off the make up under my eyes. "Ellie do you think I can say hello to everyone? Then we can play!"

"Pinky-swear?"

"I can't pinky-swear sweetie, auntie Chris still need me. I don't know when she'll call okay?"

"Okay..." It just breaks my heart doing this to her, she looks so devastated.

"Don't cry Tris, she needs to accept 'no' sometimes." Shauna looks at me smiling sadly.

"But you are the ones that have to say no! Not me, you're the parents." I state sadly. "Oh well." I stand up and hug Marlene.

"I missed you so much!" Of course Mar would squeal. She squeezes me so hard, I have trouble breathing.

"I missed you too! Mar have you taken care of my baby girl?"

"Your's? Excuse me? She's mine!" We laugh and hug again.

"Tris has come back!" Uriah exclaims when he hugs me tightly.

"Uri! I thought I was going to die without your boring jokes!"

"I'm going to take that in a nice way." He chuckled. "But really Tris, the group missed you very much."

"Okay, if you continue with this babble, I'll be crying after I finish hugging everyone. And you all know that I don't cry, I mean I'm going to hit a record, crying two times in a day? That's unknown of." Uri just smiles and sits down.

"Zeke!" He picks me up in the hug and spins around.

"God knows how hard it was to deal with these irritating people without your smacks in the head."

"Oh so you just miss me because of my smacks? Good to know." I smacked him in the head, moving on to Shauna.

"You look so beautiful!" She exclaimed, after looking at her incredulously she completed, "I mean, because of your tan. Now, you look like hell."

"Thank you!" I said in fake sweetness that she just laughed off.

"Okay Lynn, you may not want to hug me, but come on! I haven't seen you for like a month."

"Not 'like a month'," she says laughing, "it was actually a month." Standing and hugging me we laughed together. It was one of those good moments that you feel like you could in together, with my friends laughing and just being genuinely happy. But then of course I had to meet someone new, someone I didn't know.

"Tris this is Four, Four meet Tris. He's one of Will and Chris' friends, I mean our friend, I guess the only person that doesn't know him is you. He was at their wedding, if that helps." Looking better at him I could see that his dark blue scrubs were the color of his eyes that complemented nicely his dark brown, almost black hair.

"Nice to meet you Tris." We shook hands and then I finally remember, of why he looked familiar.

"Oh! Now I remember you! I stepped on your foot at Chris and Will's wedding! I'm so sorry." He just chuckled while everyone else snickered.

"And that's because she didn't drink at the wedding, imagine if she did?" Gee, thanks Uri for making me blush darker than blood!

"It was a privileged to have my foot pressed until it hurt by yours." Isn't that just perfect? Now I'm blushing even inside my eyeballs. Oh well, I guess this i going to be harder than I thought

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked it! I will try to update as soon as possible. If I get more followers, favorites and reviews I may start inserting quotes in the story. Feel free to ask anything (except things that will spoil the story too much.<strong>

**If you have any ideas or requests in this story, just contact me! **

**Thanks so much!**

**DoctorFangirlOfIllea**


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias

"You want what?" Tris exclaims, Christina and Will called us to the hospital this morning because they had something important to say.

"Tris, we want you to be Lily's godmother!" Will smiled.

"Me?" She pointed to herself. "Me? Beatrice Bella Prior? Are you sure? Me?"

"For goodness sake Tris! Yes, you!" Christina pretended to be mad, but you could see that she was suppressing a proud smile.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Oh my gosh, I'm going to be a godmother! Yay!" She gets up hugs Will and snatches Lily from Christina, "Hello Lily, I'm your godmother!" Tris smiles wider than possible and Lily just stirs in her sleep.

"And we want you Four to be the godfather." Chris smiles.

"Thank you!" Having awkwardly nothing else to say I scoot my chair closer to Tris' who is still admiring the baby girl. "Hey Lily!" Tris just smiles.

"Do we have any rules or something like that? I don't understand this very well."

"You're so cute Tris." Will pinched her cheek, making her swat his hand away.

"There weren't any but now I think it's a good idea. No swearing around her. No spoiling. No giving junk food." Christina just smiles evilly before Tris interrupts her.

"Christina, you know she's only a day old. No one sane would give her junk food."

"And who said your not sane?" Will teases her, while she just rolls her eyes.

"Continue Chris."

"No kidnapping. Kissing in front of her." Now Tris clearly rolls her eyes, but it's true, what kind of rules are these? That's just what I ask.

"Forget it. I'm exhausted, but I have to be wide awake to look over Lily. Sorry, I'm getting crazy. The making of my lame jokes keep me awake." I feel bad for Chris.

"Yeah," Will smiling sadly. "we watched this movie that when the mom slept they would change or get the baby. We looked it up and there are a lot of cases here in the US. Now we're completely panicked, we don't sleep."

"I can stay with her in that room that's down the hall so you can rest. It would be a pleasure, plus, I don't have a picture of her yet." Tris smiled enthusiastically at Lily, "Lily, maybe we can even create an Instagram account for you!" Walking out she waves to us.

"Don't go too far Tris!"

"Okay protective dad!" She yells, her smirk is eminent in her voice.

"I'll go with her."

"Okay Four, just remember the kissing in front of her rule." Christina winks laughing, I just glare "Just kidding, don't kill me." Hesitating she grimaces a little, "Be cautious around her, she's very closed off with people. I mean except with close friends, family and kids."

Perfect the poor kid gets two messed up godparents. Perfect.

I shouldn't be judging just because she's 'closed off', but it's inevitable. The thing is, I need a a normal person to balance myself with Lily. I need a safe point, and till this moment, I don't think Tris is that safe place. I was pretty sure that she would be perfect, her balanced stature with occasional humor and seriousness, she's a YouTuber for God's sake! She can't be that crazy or bad. That's what I thought. At least until Chris said that mysterious sentence.

Entering the yellow and brown decorated room, I see Tris taking pictures of Lily. "You look so beautiful Miss Lily." Her blonde hair is now in a simple bun, while her phone is balanced in the hand that's not holding Lily against the arm of the big chair. "My name is Tris, I guess I already told you that. But I'm also you godmother! Isn't that exciting?"

"Would you like me to take a picture?" She is clearly startled by my unexpected entrance. Recovering quickly she just passes her phone to me.

"Lily, we're going to take a picture together!" She smiled while looking at her, I snapped a picture which was unnoticed. Looking at the phone she smiled, I snapped a few pictures of her smiling or making funny faces. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." An awkward silence overcomes the room while she concentrates on Lily, and I on the stripes on my grey and blue shirt.

"Do you," she hesitates and continues in a firmer tone, "do you want to hold her?" Realizing that I haven't yet. I just nod, while she comes and hands her to me. Lily who is almost sleeping grabs my finger when I offer it to her. It's funny to see her tiny fingers looping their way around my big finger. Her grip on it soon fades as her eyelids slowly close completely. Smiling I look up to see Tris looking at us with a small smile on her red lipstick covered lips. Trying to brake the silence, I try to say something appealing.

"I like your Vlogs very much." She looks at me with surprise written all over her face. Struggling with words she gives me another small smile.

"Thank you. Do you wanna come over to the cafeteria with me?" Standing up, she motioned to the door.

"That would be nice." Relief passes through her face. And them I understand it, she didn't want me to come, she was worried about me with Lily. I bite my tongue to not make a rude comment about trust.

Walking there she receives a call.

"Hey Mar!" Walking more and more ahead of me she makes it impossible for me to hear what they are saying. Ending the call at the door to the cafeteria she opens it and holds it for me.

"Hang on, I'm going to get some coffee and them I'll get her for you to serve yourself." I intently watch her as she tugs down her red shirt. Redoing her bun she orders a drink. Coming back she smiles at Lily not even looking at me, I for the record, wasn't looking at her either so we're fair now.

"Hello my flower! I'm back, did you miss me." She coos at Lily who still sleeps. I hold in my laughter before heading to the cafeteria line, that for my great luck just got huge. My phone starts vibrating and I observe that it's Zeke.

"Hey Zeke."

"Hey man. Where are you?"

"At the hospital."

"Who else is there?" I huff out in annoyance, Zeke is close to being the next Will and Chris with his curiosity and bluntness.

"Will, Christina, Lily and Tris."

"You sound different, are you busy?"

"I'm in the hospital cafeteria line."

"Anything new?"

"Not that I know of."

"Really?" Where is this annoying curiosity coming from? Oh, I remembered something new thank God.

"I was asked to be Lily's godfather."

"I thought you were never going to answer!" He knew it all along.

"How did you know?"

"They told us. You were the ones that had to be surprised, not us."

"How's Helena and Shauna?"

"Great."

"I have to go." There was only one person before is was my turn to order.

"Okay man, bye."

"Bye." Putting my phone away and waiting for the woman in my front to finish making her order. Taking longer than I thought, I glance over to Tris who is currently on her phone occasionally smiling and looking at Lily.

"Good morning." A harsh voice takes me out of my trance, the attendant on the other side of the counter looks at me with expectant but inpatient eyes. I can't blame her, it's a rainy Monday.

Going back to the table Tris is standing up rocking Lily a little and looks happy that I'm at the table.

"Chris just called and they just signed the papers to go home. In a few hours they'll be heading out, so she wants me to bring Lily to her." With that she walks out leaving me confused. Couldn't she at least wait for me to finish?

I stand up walking to the exit of the hospital. These places don't bring the best out of me, although there are good things like transplants and births, emergency cases and deaths are very present. In some corridors I just want to mute the volume of the world. Crying people helplessly sprawled on the floor crying because of you loved ones make me sick, even though I almost don't have 'loved ones'.

Entering my car, I subconsciously let my mind wander to Tris. I was friendly when I met her, or at least I tried to be making that joke. Unfortunately, it partially driven by Zeke, I just got a ride on it. She was more open yesterday, but then again, so was I. I guess our friends bring the best out of us.

* * *

><p><em>Hello!Sorry for the lack of updating, I was on vacation and my iPad sucks for updating. However I have some pre-written chapters that help a lot. I would like to thank all of those who reviewed, I can say that I cried like a crazy person reading them (I do that a lot and for anything).<em>

_Sorry for all the errors, I forgot to hand it to my Beta Reader before posting (I was too excited), but thanks for the offer (sorry, I forgot your username). The first chapter is already edited._

_A very special thank you for TheaWrites, for answering my super long message on Tumbr (DoctorFangirlOfIllea) and or reviewing. You are my inspiration! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

If I knew that supermarket shopping for others was so hard, I would never have picked up Chris' list and dragged Zeke to the biggest market in Chicago. Not knowing what brands and types of foods I should buy made me aggravated, but to top it off I had Zeke complaining to me every 10 seconds.

"Why did I have to come?" He whines.

"Your car has a big trunk!" I say, trying not to show my annoyance.

"You could have brought my wife then!"

"You're stronger than her, therefore you can carry more groceries," I explain. Mumbling something about the 'unfair world', Zeke continues pushing the cart. "What's next on the list?"

"Pasta."

"Perfect, there are 100 different types of pasta," he says sarcastically, "Tris just call her and ask, I know that you want it to be a surprise, but we can't do this without help." I sigh while taking out my phone from my purse, and on cue it starts ringing. A picture of me and Shauna making funny faces comes on the screen.

"Hey Shauna." It's obvious that I'm defeated.

"Hello, happy person! How's it going?"

"It's horrible! I don't know what to buy. I mean, she didn't even specify! She just wrote 'pasta,'" I complain.

Shauna starts laughing, "Tris, when you were gone I went grocery shopping with her. I may remember some of her preferences. For example, she only buys penne."

"Oh my goodness! Thank you Shauna!"

"No problem. Before I forget, Chris told me that she wants us at her house, so bring Zeke with you there. I'm already on my way there with Ellie."

"I was already going to bring him, who do you think was going to carry the groceries in?" I said, warranting a scowl from Zeke.

* * *

><p>"Honestly it's no problem, I just hope that I bought everything right," I say honestly to Christina.<p>

"Really Tris, thank you. Come to the living room, we're going to have some fun!" I give her a pointed look. Fun? She just had a baby! Chris just hugs me and smiles at me innocently.

"Okay. I'm just going to put the groceries in the fridge," I head to the kitchen.

Chris stops me, "Leave that to me, go! I'll be right there." Walking through the hallway, I stop to see my favorite pictures of Christina and I. We were about 15 and we dragged Christina's cousin, who was a photographer, to the beach to take some pictures of us. In the end we filled 2 scrapbook kits and made a photo collage that's on this wall. The one where we are soaked by water because of a huge wave is my favorite; we were laughing and the picture was spontaneous. Christina joins me in looking at the memories and together we observe the picture on the wall.

"Come on slow poke." She teases me and nudges my ribs with her elbow.

Upon entering the living room, we see chaos. Uri and Zeke are arguing about something, Mar and Shauna are laughing about something loudly, while Will is doing something with the TV making a static and loud noise come out of the device. And Four. He's here, of course he is. He's listening to some song that El is singing. And Lily, the person who clearly has the most benefits in this situation, is peacefully sleeping in.

"Whoa." Chris and I stand there shocked before we can proceed to do anything. Suddenly I snap. I whistle loudly, making everybody look at me. My more aware friend now covers her mouth with her hand hiding a smile.

"This place is a madhouse! Will?" He hesitates to answer and tries to make a good response.

"I... I was fixing the TV! That's why there's this racket coming from it. But I already finished," he stutters.

"Okay!" I smile and sit down on the huge rug that covers the living room floor. Everybody looks at me weirdly; they must be thinking 'where is the scolding?' Well that was my point in not reprimanding them, it's fun to be surprising. That way, people don't create expectations about you. No stereotypes. After a few seconds of silence El comes and gives me a big hug, which I gladly return.

"I missed you auntie Tris!"

"I missed you too!" Placing her in my lap, I send a questioning glance at Christina. "So what did you want to talk about with us? I mean, you just had a baby about two weeks ago, normally couples need their space and distance for some time."

"Someone has been reading baby sites." She snickers with everyone else, making me roll my eyes with pure annoyance. When she's finished laughing at her infantile joke, she grabs a red folder that was on top of the coffee table. "Here's the deal. Me, Will and everybody else, made a list of things that you and Four have to do before Lily's baptism."

Four now has all of his attention on Chris while shooting her a killing glare. "Why?" Even though I agree with him, I feel a little hurt by his quick question. Am I that bad?

"Well, I saw this on a really cool blog of this mom that has two-"

"Chris, focus." She smiles at me, but I can't find anything nice in her expression.

"Anyway, she did this and shared her great experiences and I just loved the idea. It'll be perfect for both of you to get to know each other." Perfect. Four opened his mouth, but I beat him. Revenge is bittersweet, darling.

"What happens if we don't want to do it?" I feel bad as the disappointment flashes through Chris' face.

"Nothing, really. But I think it would be a really nice experience, as you guys would get to know each other better and some of the challenges include activities with Lily. It's not that bad." I feel guilty for not wanting to do it, but it's inevitable, I'm pretty sure it's impossible to 'get to know' Four.

"Can we see the paper?" Surprisingly, Four sat next to me extending his hand at Chris to get the list. Handing it over, Chris looks victorious and satisfied.

"Before we start reading it, what does everyone else have to do with this?" My curiosity is definitely flourishing today.

"When you finish we'll explain," Chris says simply. My eyes wander to Will, who stares at us with an amused smirk. Putting the list between us, Four grimaces as we start reading the written torture.

_Challenges For Lily's Godparents (Four and Tris)_

_All actions need to be fulfilled with both godparents present._

_- Buy 6 collections of clothes for Lily_

_- Go to the beach with Lily, taking 20 different and nice pictures of her (after she's 3 months)_

_- Take Lily to the park, taking 15 cute different and nice pictures of her (after she's 5 months)_

_- Decorate a onesie (each persoin has to decorate one)_

_- Write a letter for her when she's 13 (from the godparents, not godmother or godfather)_

_- Buy 4 educational and stimulating development toys_

_- Go to the zoo with Lily, taking as many photos as you can (after she's 2 months)_

_All activities with Lily will be monitored._

Surprisingly, I like it, and before I can hold them back, the words jump from my mouth. "I'll do it." Everyone looks utterly shocked, including Four who quickly regains his composure.

"Yeah," he stopped and looked to the mini crib "Me too."

Chris jumps up from her spot on the couch and smiles, showing all of her teeth. "Great! Okay, so everyone else is here because they helped elaborating the list, and they may have to monitor you guys sometimes. But mostly it'll be me." I smile proudly, she's already a great mom. "But we won't invade your space, don't worry."

I look at my watch and realize that I need to get going. "I need to go; I have a collaboration on the channel and I don't want to be late."

Saying goodbye to everyone, I wonder if I did the right thing accepting the challenge.

* * *

><p><em>Hey! I found a Beta (a great one) and hopefully updating will be more often. Unfortunately I can't promise anything because my classes begin on Monday. Probably my updates will be less often, but I'll pre-write chapters between everything to help a little. <em>

_Thanks to all the reviewers, you guys make me smile all the time._

_Olivia (livyroro), my wonderful Beta, you make my rough drafts into something marvelous, and I'm eternally grateful for you._

_Once again, thank you Thea (TheaWrites), for listening (reading?) to my rants about Betas and other nonsense. _


End file.
